


I'll make sure she's safe

by TeamOUATArendelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, F/M, Hans Being Less of an Asshole, Kristanna, True Love's Kiss, helsa, manipulation and redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamOUATArendelle/pseuds/TeamOUATArendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternative ending to Frozen. What if Kristoff didn't leave Anna at the gates? What if he stayed with Anna and was present in the library scene? It is a small change, but the consequences are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Make sure she is safe!"

"Kristoff?!" Anna looked back to the ice harvester who had helped her all the way to her sister, and back. Wait... why wasn't he coming? Didn't he need...payement or something?! "Wait!" Anna shivered from the cold and her weakening legs, but wristled her arms out of the servants. "Stop, don't close the gates!" cried the princess weakly.

Kristoff glanced back when he heard Anna cry out. wait... Why wasn't she going to that Prince of hers?! "Anna.. I mean...Princess" stuttered Kristoff when he saw the servants disapproving glares. "Why do you need me?"

Anna felt her heart sting at the sudden formality. "Kristoff Bjorgmann...I uh... I still need to repay you for your sled!" spoke Anna.

"Oh...yes, yes indeed" said Kristoff with a glance of dissappointment. what were you expecting?! a declaration of her undying love for you?! You don't stand a chance against that prince!

"Your grace, this commoner-"

"-has been of great service to me" interrupted Anna. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. He comes with me." She didn't know why she suddenly didn't want him to leave. Perhaps you are afraid that the kiss won't work? spoke a voice inside her head. Anna shook her head. Nonsense, it was true love!

"You married a man you just met that day?!" Kristoff's voice echoed in her head.

"Princess Anna? Your fiancé is waiting for you" spoke Kai as Anna kept staring to the commoner.

"My fiancé?" Anna blinked and turned away from Kristoff' pained eyes. fiancé... why did that suddenly feel so... heavy on her? "Oh, yes, off course, I will...I will see him." said Anna while the guards closed the gates when Kristoff entered the courtyard.

"This way, Princess, He's in the library" ushered Kai on.

Kristoff couldn't help but feel small and insignificant while he walked inside the grand castle. Again, the voices in his head spoke. What can you offer her? Nothing that she already has! She has wealth and her prince and... the man swallowed. He should stop thinking about what could be. There never was, never would be. No, scratch that. There never WAS anything between him and Anna! He shouldn't have agreed and just have walked away...

"Anna!" The mountain man looked to Anna who was taken into a man's arms. "Oh you are ice cold!" That had to be her fiancé no doubt... Then the man looked up and his green eyes looked suspiciously to him. "Who is this?"

"Oh... that's...that's Kristoff. He helped me while i was trying to search for Elsa" shuddered Anna while trying to keep her legs up. She felt so tired... "Hans...you have to kiss me, NOW!"

"We'll give you some privacy" spoke Gerda before Hans could object. Kiss her?! Why was she asking him this, now, of all places?! The prince glanced to the ice harvester, who hadn't moved from the spot, before glancing to Anna. As much as he wanted to order him out, he needed answers from Anna first. "What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers!"

Hans' mind reeled. Her own sister...had done this?! If the dignitaries found out, they'd put the queen's head on a spike for sure... And with Anna dying, there was no-one left for the throne "But, she said she would never hurt you?" Arendelle needs you... Hans shortly looked to the Ice harvester. His first thought, to take the throne for his own, was in shatters, with the man as a witness. But, he was flexible. And if he played his cards right, he might get his own place after all...

"I was wrong.." Hans felt Anna lose grip when a spasm went through her and he quickly took hold of her to lay her down the couch. In the seconds he did so, he didn't fail to notice the Ice harvester making a movement to do the same... Interesting. "She froze my heart, and only and act of true love can save me..."

"You need to kiss me, now!"

Oh. So that was why she was so desperate before! "A True love's kiss." spoke Hans out loud and as he spoke the words, he saw Anna's eyes lit up. She really, actually believed this?! That a mere kiss would stop her from dying?! He almost laughed at the absurdity of everything. Like a fairy tale... well guess what Anna, life is no fairy tale... Oh, how he loved to break that fantasy world of hers! Hans glanced slightly to the Ice harvester who prevented from doing all of those things before leaning in.

Kristoff frowned from the man's behaviour. He had often wondered how Anna's fiancé was. He presumed an idiot, because who would in the right mind marry after 1 day?! But now that he saw him... He seemed a normal guy. And that was what bugged him. That prince was too kind,... too good to be true. And people like that, had always a hidden agenda up their sleeve. He wasn't daft.

Damn... how could he possibly win Anna back?! thought Hans as he leaned in. That commoner cared for Anna. Probably was even in love with her. His own kiss wouldn't work. He didn't love her.. but what if it work with him? Doubt began to form in his mind. What he had first seen as mere superstition, now became a sudden possibility of reality. He closed his eyes as he kissed Anna's lips. Good lord, even her lips were as hard as ice! When they parted, he opened his eyes and waited.

Anna waited and waited, but she didn't feel any change. "It...It didn't work." shuddered the princess. It hadn't worked! Tears began to spring in her eyes as her only chance of survival had vanished. "You don't love me" whispered Anna.

Hans closed his eyes, feeling himself at a mid-point. Confess what he was planning all along? Or play the pure innocent? He rapidly chose the last one. "I'm fond of you" spoke Hans as he re-opened them. "But I believe I'm not your true love, Anna. He is" And he nodded to the Ice Harvester who's mouth stood agape.

Kristoff blinked when Hans nodded to him. He didn't understand him. How could he be so calm that his kiss failed? Unless he knew beforehand that it wouldn't work... Their eyes locked. What game are you playing?

"Kristoff?" Anna's eyes shifted to him. "Do you love... me?"

Hans secretly crossed his fingers. He hoped his little bluff had worked and that the Ice Harvester truly was in love with Princess Anna. He moved aside to give Kristoff the space and watched, both with fear and anticipation.

"I...I do, princess" spoke Kristoff as he knelt beside her. "May I?"

Anna nodded, still feeling insecure if she herself was in love with him or not. She was happy when she was with him, indeed... but did that count according to the curse as "true love"? After Hans' not being able to unfreeze her heart, she wasn't sure anymore of anything...

Slowly, Kristoff leaned in, and kissed her ice cold lips. Again the seconds ticked by as both the prince and the ice harvester looked for any change into the princess's condition. Nothing.

Anna shuddered as another cold wave came over her body, and the princess began to cry. She was going to die! She didn't want this!

Hans cursed in himself. With the princess dying, and the queen on the brink of being executed, there- Hans' train of thought stopped. wait. The queen! "Anna. Your sister can maybe help you" spoke the man as he knelt by the crying princess.

"My sister is in her ice palace..." sobbed Anna. "It is too late to get back. Before we reach her, I will be dead..."

"She isn't up the North mountain Anna, but here in the dungeons" answered Hans.

"In the dungeons?!" screamed Anna shocked.

Hans put his hand up so he could explain himself. "Me and a few guards went out to search for you when we encountered your sister. Two of Weaselton's guards disobeyed me and provoked your sister. When we returned I was forced to put her in the dungeons on request of the other dignitaries."

"But you are acting regent of Arendelle" said Anna confused. "You can-"

"I couldn't" interrupted Hans quickly. "I'm appointed regent yes, but my power is limited and I have to answer to them. If I didn't put her in a cell, they would have the perfect excuse to execute her on the spot."

Acting regent? Kristoff's eyes narrowed to the prince.  
\---

The duke of Weaselton travelled across the halls, waiting near the library room to speak with Princess Anna about her sister. But when the seconds became minutes the old man grew impatient. He nearly knocked but refrained when he heard the prince vaguely mention his name. Curiously, the man put his ear near the lock so he could earshove on the conversation...  
\---

"But now that I'm here, I can revoke that right?" spoke Anna. She hadn't cared much for politics like her sister and she cursed herself for not paying more attention to the lessons of her tutors. "Right?" pressed Anna on when she saw Hans' hesitation.

"If they hear about your sister striking you with her magic..." said the prince slowly. Anna groaned.

"Yes, but they don't need to know that" snapped Anna. "I just lie and tell that I have a little bit of hypothermia that's all."

A little bit of hypothermia?! Both men glanced to one another in sheer disbelief.  
\---

The duke's eyes widened from what he had heard. That Witch-Queen had cursed her own sister! She had to be stopped immediately before she cursed everyone else! The man hastily ran away, seeching with rage. His own men were locked up thanks to that prince... But loyalty was always to gain with a bit of money... The man smirked and ran to the dungeons...  
\---

"Get me to them" commanded Anna as she tried to stand up.

"Oh no, you are staying right here" spoke Kristoff concerned as he saw Anna sway back and forth. The ice harvester quickly catched her before she could fall. Another streak of hair turned white and both men paled.

"But I want-"

"Kristoff, get her close to the fire, and keep her as warm as possible" spoke Hans as he stepped quickly to the door. It was a risky idea of the princess, but he had to admit that it had a fair chance to work. And if not... Hans shook his head. They weren't there yet. He would play his part, like he always did.

Hans looked behind him, glancing to the ice harvester and the princess. The man quickly ran out of the door, as his emotions would get the upper hand if he looked any further to that scene. Right. Plan... what was the plan?! The auburn haired man gritted his teeth as he couldn't concentrate at all. Anna's and that commoner's loving eyes were dancing before his eyes, laughing at him, mocking him...

and he began to pace arround. What got him so worked up about seeing Anna and that commoner together?! She would be dead soon anyway... which was another risky point he was concerned about. If he vouched for the Queen in order to help her sister and they appointed him along with Queen Elsa a traitor to the Crown... it was bye bye to all his hard work. If, he just sat by and did nothing, it almost have the same results: Anna as a block of ice, and Elsa being executed... With him as King left. Which, he knew, was only possible by marriage.

agh! Hans felt the need to punch something and throw a tantrum like a five-year old. Everything could have been so damn simple! He could have left her in her room, heck he could have even hastened her death as a mercy. Then he could have lied to the dignitaries that he had said his marriage vows! If only that filthy commoner hadn't been there... Hans balted his hands to fists. But it hadn't gone that way, it had never gone the simpliest way for him. How could he ever become King if he couldn't marry a princess?! Hans stopped mid-pace as a new thought struck him. He didn't need to marry a princess. Oh no.. Hans felt for the first time a smile tug at his lips. He had set his sights WAY lower with what he could get. Why marry a princess, if he could marry a Queen? The smile dissappeared and again the man felt himself stuck. With the Queen in such a difficult position...

"You are all that Arendelle has left..."

Should he let Elsa die and take the chance that the dignitaries would truly support him when he took the throne? Again too risky, too many insecurities. And as for the people... A sudden succesion of the Crown, even if it was a peaceful one, always caused social unrest with the people. Take into account the High Lords who would possibly try to revolt against him, or try to take lands for their own... it would thrown the entire country in a civil war, and he didn't want THAT much innocent blood on his hands...

Innocent... Hans' green eyes travelled back to the library door and sighed. Now he knew why Anna bothered him so much, why she and that commoner bothered him. She was innocent, in every truly way possible. She didn't see the begging hands of High Lords, the gossips of the ladies at court, or the backstabbing and betrayal that happened every day in order to grasp power. She wasn't aware of the Game. oh, how would it backfire on her when she was so open in everything! He envied her, no he HATED her for who she was. Because it reminded him of himself, of who he used to be.

Life is no fairy tale. And when you didn't, or wouldn't wake up, life would destroy you. Simply as that.

Hans closed his eyes for a moment to re-focus on the problems at hand. He had no other, no better choice then to continue as Anna had proposed earlier. While she would vouch for her sister's innocence - Hans snorted. Nobody was truly innocent after all - He would try to convince Queen Elsa to help her sister in return. And woo her off course. The man took a deep breath and walked confidently to the conference room.  
\--------

Kristoff put another log on the fire, and put another blanket on Anna's lap to keep her warm. "T-t-thanks" shivered Anna. The man swallowed when another streak of strawberrry hair turned white. "Kristoff... Do... do you love me?"

"I...I do, Anna. Truly" spoke Kristoff uncertain. Would she throw him out for confessing this?

Anna's hands clutched the blanket closer to her chest. "I...I believe you do... Its just..." The young girl went quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure I'm in love with you."

Kristoff would have given anything to switch with Anna right now when she spoke those words. He had expected them, but to hear them out loud, was a slap in the face nonetheless. "I understand" spoke the man emotionless.

Anna's eyes widened. "No, Kristoff!" cried the girl out. She quickly took hold of his arm again. "it... it wasn't meant to come out so harsh. What I actually wanted to say was... I like you too"

Kristoff truly was confused at this point. "Then why do say you do-" Anna pinched slightly his arm as for not to interrupt her.

"I thought Hans was my true love at first... and the kiss didn't work. I tried with you and again... no hair change..."explained Anna. "Perhaps it was like you said. Perhaps it has to be a long time relationship..."

"You don't know that" tried Kristoff desperately to cheer her up. "An act of True Love can mean many things..."

"Can it?"shivered Anna. "Kristoff, what else is there then a True Love's Kiss?! Your family told us so!"

"I know, I know" spoke the ice harvester also agitated. "But there has to be something else, something that we are still missing..."

"No, Kristoff..." wept Anna silently. "There is nothing we did miss. There is nothing to save me. I thought I knew what love was..."

The man kept his tears at bay as he saw the princess's hair turn white completely. She was dying, and there was nothing he could do! the man's mind wandered to the prince, and immediately after to Queen Elsa. Please... prayed the man silently. please hurry up, Prince Hans...  
\---

Hans entered the room, and immediately he put up his mask. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know...

"Prince Hans!" spoke the french dignitary out when he saw the man. Immediately he stood up, followed by the others. "How's...how's Princess Anna, sire?"

"She is still recovering from her search for her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" spoke Hans clearly to the group. Oops, That came out too vague, noticed the man when he saw the suspicious eyes. "She is in the early stages of Hypothermia, but she is now attended by her servants. She will be able to take office soon."

"And how would you measure "soon", your grace?" tried one of the men, with a tiny bit of hope hearable in his voice.

Hans shot him a piercing glare. "When Princess Anna decides so" snapped the prince. Good. The prince was content when they didn't prey further. That would shut them up about Anna's condition... "However, she wishes to speak you about Queen Elsa's sentence. That, and only that object is for Princess Anna her first concern."

"You had no right to-" began another dignitary. He shut his mouth immediately when Hans turned his angry eyes to him.

"I can't what, Prime minister?" said Hans with a calm threatening voice. "I told you before, I did not agree with your... 'treatement' of Queen Elsa, but my hands were tied by your votes. I merely explained the situation to Princess Anna when she asked about her sister's well fare. If you have complaints, I'll gladly give them to her! I'm sure she'll be very interested in your opinion on the matter."

Hans saw the prime minister sink deeper in his chair and he had the greatest difficulty not to slip his mask. Look what he could do. He could make all these men cower before him like a disobient child before its mother. The power he yielded made him feel exstatic, almost drunk even. And this was only as Regent... Could you imagine how it would feel like as King, as the true leader of this country?

"No, no, of course not, Your grace!"

"Good." said Hans sharply. After that, he began to scan the other dignitaries's faces. "Then I declare this Council as dismissed. Princess Anna will be waiting for you in the library to discuss terms about Queen Elsa's conditions."

When Anna wanted to come to the conference room, Hans had convinced her not to go.

"Why?" had the girl asked.

"Because it shows you have the upper hand" answered Hans. Whe he saw Anna's confused face, he explained further. "When you go to them, it will seem like you respond to their wishes. That isn't true off course, but it is all in the mind. But when you do the opposite, you already have them in your hand. You command them" Hans pointed his finger to Anna's heart. "You guide them, as a leader, to come TO you."

"Lord Francis?" called Hans out when he looked to the passing dignitaries. The prince suddenly noticed something that had bugged him for so long during the Council, but hadnt quite put the finger on it untill now. "Where is the Duke of Weaselton?" He still had to determine what to do with him. Unlike those two guards of his, he couldn't lock the duke away since he was protected as a Council Member.

"No one has seen him since yesterday your grace." answered the Lord to the Regent. "Why?"

"its nothing really" said Hans with a straight face. "Its just that he has always been present and punctual on the previous Councils."

"Oh" The lord's face became relieved after Hans' explanation. "Yes he has your grace. Perhaps he has fallen sick? At his age, it doesn't take long..."

Hans hummed, but inside he was thinking at top speed. That Duke would fall to death in order to always be present at a Council meeting! That he wouldn't come was strange...but alarming even more so... Hans walked outside the room and whenever a servant came by, he asked if they had seen the old duke of Weaselton. In the end, a servant nodded and said she had seen him go to the dungeons.

The Dungeons? What did he want there?! Hans' mouth went dry. A lot of things actually. His guards and... o god, the Queen! Hans dashed towards the dungeons. But... It could be just a visit to see his comerades right? No. whispered another voice. You know that is not true. Gold. Riches... The Duke would gladly see this kingdom burn in order to obtain what he wants.

"Thank you" called Hans to the baffled servant. "Keep spying like that will you?"

If he gets his hands on Queen Elsa... It would be utter anarchy.  
\---

The young queen was unaware of her sister's return, as well as the events that now took place in her castle. She was still pacing arround, worried about her sister's well being and that of her Kingdom's. "No, no, no, no!" Elsa felt the frost arround the walls of her cell crawl up and the room became colder. She may be immune for it, but she could still 'feel' the cold radiate arround her. "Don't feel...don't feel..." whispered the woman. But the mantra didn't work, as she grew more and more stressful.

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!"

And she did it again, as she had been imprinted by her parents for over 13 years. But it hadn't been enough. Never, it had never been enough... For a moment, she had wondered, had gained a small hope that she and her sister could come together again...

"You kinda set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

She knew she had to go somewhere else. Somewhere even further then the North Mountain. Elsa swallowed. But Anna, stubborn as she was, hadn't listened. I'm so sorry, mama...papa... I failed again. How she loved to take her sister in her arms, and laugh and sing like old times...

"No, I'm fine." Anna's sudden harsh response cut her like a knife. She hurt her when she stayed, and she hurt her when she left. She would always hurt her little sister, no matter what she did. The young Queen didn't know what to do anymore.

"Sadness swirls within me like the snow.

I've frozen out the only friend that I've ever known."

The Queen adjusted her pose, to look out of the small window. The snow storm had become worse...

"There is no way I can win,

but I wish I could have been for her long ago..." wept the queen. Yes, Anna... I wanted to build a snowman with you... But she didn't. Instead she just left her sister to grief for their parents alone. What kind of sister was she?! No, she wasn't her sister... she was a monster, that hurt people not only in body, but in spirit as well.

"Life is too short..." The two sisters thought at the same time, as if their minds were linked together somehow.

"-to be such an oblivious fool,

so reckless, that I couldn't see" wept Anna as she felt the cold go up her body.

"Life is too short,

to be so desperate to be loved,

that I only ever thought of me..."

She should have had listened to her sister when she tried to prey an answer out of her at the coronation ball, and later on in the ice palace. She realized now how she had forced her into something that she didn't want. Elsa had warned her about her powers being so out of control, and what did she do?! She just went on and didn't think for one moment about how Elsa must have felt at that moment. What kind of sister was she?!

"I wish I saw things clearly,

I guess I'm just not the sort."

She had never cared for the consequences, because in her whole life, there had never been one. Her carelessness had caused this winter. And her selfishness had caused her death and the kingdom's suffering. She realized that now. She had always presumed her sister, the heir had been adored during those 13 years. She hadn't asked her sister, and instead had jumped to conclusions.

"Now all I know,

Is life's too short..."

Kristoff glanced to the princess who was clearly crying. Her eyes were puffy red from the tears. "Anna, don't worry, Hans will get here soon with your sister"

"It isn't that, Kristoff!" said Anna in-between crying. She hiccuped as her breath came in short gasps from emotions.

"Then what is it?" spoke the man as he knelt by the chair.

"Look what I have done, Kristoff!" Anna waved her hand to the window, where the snow storm buried the whole kingdom under. "How many people have died of REAL hypothermia in their houses? All those women, children and men..."

"This isn't your fault" tried Kristoff to shush her. "No-one's really. Queen Elsa lost control of her powers be-"

"Because of me" choked Anna as she wiped her tears away. Yet, more fell down as she explained what had happened at the coronation ball.

"Oh Anna..." Kristoff tried to wipe away some tears, but Anna slapped his hand away, as she was so angry at herself.

"Don't. I don't deserve any of your kindness. People say my sister is a monster... she's not. I am."

"Anna listen to me-"

"Kristoff you don'-"

"Shut up and listen!" snapped Kristoff, causing Anna to become silent. "Anna, the fact that you feel sorry for all these things, doesn't make you a monster. A real monster wouldn't care about the consequences of its actions. 'People make bad choices if they are mad or scared or stressed'," quoted the ice Harvester from his family's song.

"-but put a little love their way, and you bring out the best" finished Anna. A smalll watery smile appeared on her lips when she remembered the song.

"You remembered" smiled the Ice harvester. "You made mistakes, yes, but don't we all?" When Kristoff looked to Anna's face, he saw she wasn't convinced yet.

"Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip

And other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip  
Sure, your hair's not perfect,  
And there'sーwhat's that on your clothes?"

Kristoff wiped some snow off her purple cape, and Anna laughed softly.

"Yeah, you're kinda talkative  
With freckles on your nose.

But you're you...you-you,  
And that's what makes me smile.  
You're you...you-you  
So stay that way awhile."

Anna blushed from his compliments. " Kristoff... I-"

"You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel." Interrupted the man while tracing his finger across her cheek.  
Your face is like an open book; so honest true and real.  
Other people lie and cheat,  
One push may come to shove.  
Your heart doesn't work like that,  
So you're the girl I love.

You're you...you-you,  
That's how I hope you stay.  
You're you...you-you.  
But anyway, that's all I've got to say."

When his little song ended, Kristoff blushed. "I'm sorry it isn't as good as that of Prince Hans... And I'm not quite the singer, a-"

"Shh" smiled Anna with tears in her eyes. But this time, it wasn't because she was sad, but because she was moved by the man's words. "It was beautiful..." whispered Anna as she snuggled against the man's chest. Suddenly she didn't care anymore that that the kiss didn't work. The kiss may not have broken the curse, but that didn't stop him, or her for that matter. Anna could feel her spirits lift up. She loved him. And he her. Why would she need an actual act of him to prove that he did so?! They both knew what they felt for one another. And no curse would ever change that...

"Your highness?" Kai came in to present the dignitaries but waited respectfully untill the princess have him the order to let them in. "Shall I let them enter your highness?"

Kristoff quickly pulled away from Anna, much to her disdain, but it had to be done. Untill she had secured her sister's release, it was best to keep them content as possible. When the time was right, she would come out with him as a couple and propose to the Council to let him court her.

The princess sat upright, as she had seen her sister do and nodded to Kai to let them enter.

"Princess Anna..." The dignitaries bowed before the princess and sat across her on the chairs Kai had set earlier.

"My Lords..." nodded Anna as greeting.

Kristoff, who had put himself in the shadows smiled proudly when he saw Anna's emotionless face.

Inside however, Anna was dying (quite literally and figurately) from the stress. The girl took a deep breath and began her speech that would hopefully grant her sister's freedom back...  
\---

The queen slowly woke from her sleep when she heard voices outside.

"What are you doing? The Prince has-"

Elsa jumped awake when she heard the man scream in agony. After that, she heard a terrifying drop on the ground. Elsa's breathing became irregular when she heard another guard being killed. She had to get out of here! The young queen began to tug at her shackles, and her magic began to spread across it, weakening the iron a bit by the intense cold. As she heard the door being opened by the key, she tried again. Come on, come on! Just a little...bit...more... A sob began to escape her lips as the door got opened by two guards.

"Hello Witch-Queen..."

Elsa shivered and walked instinctively backwards, but was prevented by her iron shackles when she reached the furthest point.

"Why so shy?" grinned the second Ardellian guard as he punched her in the face. Elsa groaned from the harsh landing, but her adrenaline kept her awake. They were going to kill her! As her fear rose, so did the pressure on the shackles. For the first time, Elsa begged her magic to do its work. She wanted to scream for help, but who would listen to her? Again, Elsa tugged at the shackles, but they didn't break. The dizziness, caused by the fall, became only worse as she tried to focus.

"Please... I beg of you" pleaded the queen weakly. She couldn't even stand up anymore...

"Did we ask you something, witch?" growled the second man into the queen's face. Elsa recoiled from the man's filthy breath, but her eyes flew open when her air supply was cut off. The Queen gasped, desperately opening her mouth to try and get the most oxygen that she could get.

"pl- please! Do-don't!" Elsa began to cough when her air supply dissappeared completely. Her sight became blurry and the pressure in her lungs screamed for air. stars began to dance before her eyes...  
\----

Hans ran multiple stairs down at once, hoping that he would not be too late. His heart pumped through his chest, not only from the long run, but also for the Queen's safety. God, let her not be harmed, please...The man nearly slipped at the last thought. Where had THAT come from?! It was important to have her alive yes, but since when did he care if she was harmed? A decapitated arm didn't stop her from making an heir right?

The prince's eyes travelled up when he saw a viking sword hang on the wall. Judging by its shimmering blade, it was still kept sharp... He quickly took it out.

Why care indeed? She was just a pawn in his Game...

If she wasn't important to you, you wouldn't have stopped that guard from firing his arrow

It was to make sure she wouldn't snap and kill him and his other soldiers.

Alright... but what of her execution? You voted against the whole Council when you returned! You missed an opportunity to turn the High Lords against the Queen, once and for all!

Because... Because Anna hadn't returned yet. If something would have happened to the Princess, Elsa was his only key left...

Aha... But now that Anna has returned... you still keep the Queen under your protection. And since when do you call the Queen just 'Elsa'?

"No please, I beg of you!" The man snapped back to reality when he heard the queen scream. Along with that he could hear sounds of struggling and fighting. As Hans spurted to her cell, he saw 4 guards dead on the dungeon floors, and he jumped over them. One of the cells, that had belonged to the Weaselton guards, was open...

Of this, he was only vaguely aware, but when he entered the queen's cell, it was completely forgotten. what he saw made him chill to the bone. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The first man, surprised by the sudden intruder, released his hold on the queen's neck. Immediately, the Queen gasped for air and she rolled arround to get on her knees. The second man had more difficulty to overcome his shock. The first one drew his sword and approached the prince to duel him.

The simply trained soldier was no match for the prince, who had trained the sword ever since he could hold it. In just a few swings, Hans unarmed the man of his weapon. Before the man could comprehend what had happened the prince punched him on the jaw with the hilt of his sword. The blow he had given him caused the man to slam against the stone wall and the man slumped unconcious.

"AAH!" The prince swirled arround upon hearing the man's cry, and blocked the man's sword just in time. This one however, was a lot more difficult to deal with. He was far more stronger then the prince, who was forced into a defensive position. When the man attacked again, the prince grunted when he parried. He couldn't hold it. Hans groaned when he felt the blade grazing his left arm. Thanks to the adrenaline in his veins he didn't lose concious from the shock that his body had to endure, THe prince ducked when the man attacked again, his opponents blade mere centimeters from his head! When he ducked, everything slowed down for a moment. An opening right there!... As in a trance the prince took his dagger out of his boot and threw the knife into his opponent.

Elsa screamed when she saw the man fall next to her. The prince's knife had buried itself into the man's neck, and blood now began to spread arround the man's body like an overflowing pond...The room was eerily quiet after the fight, with only the prince and queen's breathing. The fear and stress that the queen endured were too much for the shackles to handle and they shattered.

"O god..." Elsa put her hand before her mouth when she saw the dead man in front of her. "O god..."

Hans grunted from the pain and he clutched his arm in an attempt to stop the blood loss. His sword arm felt suddenly weak, and he let the sword clatter on the ground. When he breathed out, he noticed a cloud that began to form. The room became colder... the man's eyes travelled to the upset weeping queen and he slowly began to approach her.

"Queen Elsa..." He wanted to ask if she were alright, but that wouldn't probably be the case. "Queen Elsa... Its alright... I'm not going to harm you..." spoke the prince like a mother would shush their child. He gasped in surprise when the Queen threw herself on his body. The sudden weight on his body, along with his wounded arm, was too much for the prince and so he sunk to the ground, with the queen still holding on to him. She was trembling like a leaf, and no doubt shocked by the horrors that she had witnessed. Slowly she began to come back to herself and the temperature of the dungeon cell began to rise again to its normal temperature.

"You're hurt" Elsa's eyes travelled to the man's injury and she carefully traced her hand across it. She quickly turned her hand away though, afraid to accidently hurt him with her powers. Wait... her powers! Carefully, the queen conjured some Ice, and pressed it against the prince's arm. "Sorry" apologized the queen when she saw the prince wince from the cold. After that, she ripped a piece of clothing from the dead guard and wrapped it arround the wound.

"Thank you... for saving my life..." whispered the queen in the otherwise silent room.

A warm feeling went through his chest and for a long time, Hans didn't answer. "You're welcome." breathed the man out. As the adrenaline from the battle whined, the man felt his eyes close from the sudden tiredness. What wouldn't he give for a good nice nap... The cold body temperature of the Queen seemed to relax his heated body, slowing his heart rate back to normal.

A groan nearby got their attention and their eyes travelled to the only living guard, who had now regained concious.

Elsa suddenly became aware of how intimate they were with one-another and she quickly pulled out of the embrace. What was she thinking, hugging a man like that?! not to mention that it was her sister's fiancé! Her cheeks became red from embarrassement. Before she could stand up, the prince had already taken hold of the guard who had attacked her.

"Why did you do this?!" snarled the prince as he smashed the guard against the wall. "Who gave you the order?!" When the man didn't immediately answer, the prince shook him harder by the shoulders. "WHO?!"

"The Duke of Weaselton, Sire!" trembled the man when he saw Hans' angry eyes. "He promised us the End of the Eternal Winter if we killed her!"

"Along with a good sum of gold no doubt" growled the prince under his breath. He returned his attention back to the guard. "Where is he now?" When the man didn't answer, Hans called the queen. "Your majesty, if you would be so kind as to give me my knife back..."

Elsa's eyes widened at his request. At first she wanted to protest, saying that torture was banned from Arendelle for many decades... But then she changed her mind. Why have mercy for this man, when he had none for her? Silently, she obeyed him.

"Now... what would you like that I cut off first? fingers? Ears?" Hans smirked at the terrified face of the guard. "An eye?" The man went pale as a sheet. "Or your member down there?" Hans looked slightly downwards before turning his eyes back up. "Not that there is much to cut off if you ask me" scoffed Hans while he let the knife go past the man's cheek. He didn't draw blood. Not yet. " I believe you have difficulty chosing, so I shall do it for you. I believe I go for the eye" said the prince in a casual tone.

"The weapon chamber!" yelled the man at the top of his lungs. "He's in the weapon chamber!" His chest went rapidly up and down from the fear.

Hans hummed. "Thank you for your honesty." He let the man go, who breathed relieved that he had survived. Suddenly the prince spun arround and sliced the man's neck open.

"Why did you kill him!" screamed the queen shocked by the prince's behaviour. "He told you the truth!"

"He betrayed you, and he would do it again after you turned your back." spoke Hans unfazed. "You should really work on your men's loyalty your highness."

Elsa's mouth went up and down like a fish. "How can you be so calm about all of this?! Those were men, who have wives and children...This is monstruous!"

"Really, your majesty?" spoke Hans as he tuckled the sheath and sword from the dead guard arround his belt. "Who gave me the knife? Who did stop me from murdering him?"

"You didn't give me a chance to stop you!" fumed Elsa.

"Exactly." spoke Hans calmly. "I didn't give you a choice, just like those guards. It is live or die, your majesty. I suggest you get used to it."

"Why should I get used to it?" spoke Elsa repulsed .

"Because that dear old Duke is going to plan a coup d'état that's why." spoke Hans as he walked to the cell door. "And now that he thinks that you are dead, his next target will be-"

"Anna" whispered Elsa.  
\----

The discussion between her and the dignitaries went back and forth, and still they had found no compromise. And unlike the dignitaries, she had a time-limit...

"Princess Anna, what you ask is outrageous! We can't allow your sister to remain Queen while she is still unstable with her... affliction" spoke one of them. "It won't do good for our economy if the other lands hear of Queen Elsa being able to establish an eternal winter."

"My sister has been lectured by my late father, King Agdarr of Arendelle" spoke Anna weakly. "Why train her, instead of me, if he didn't deem her capable of bearing the Crown?"

It caused murmured agreement among some of the dignitaries.

"My father thrusted my sister, and was secure she would be a good queen." went Anna on.

"With all due respect, your highness, but your father wasn't exactly... sociable to the common people." spoke another. "Times change, but he did not. Not to mention that he was aware of Queen Elsa's affliction and that he hid it fo-"

Everyone turned arround when the doors of hte library opened.

"Hello!" smiled Olaf amiable to all the people in the room. "Nice to meet you, and you, and you..." The snowman went on waving to each dignitary. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! Oh..." gasped the snowman as he noticed the fire. "So that's heat..."

"Its... Its alive..." stuttered one of the High lords.

"Yeah, Elsa build me! Isn't that great?!" Olaf hopped on one of the chairs. "So, what is this all abo-"

The dignitaries screamed and ran horrified out of the room.

After a long silence, Olaf spoke again. "Did I do something wrong?"


	2. chapter 2

Could someone please enlighten him about why the universe hates him so much? Because he didn't know anymore. Woo one of the royal sisters, they said. It will be easy, they said. Hans snorted. Things were now developing so fast that he hadn't time to think about his next step! And so, he had done what came first into his mind: Help the Queen in stopping the Duke. Him, a failing prince who wanted to have the throne, was helping the queen in order to prevent another player on the Game. Hilarious, but not really.

"We need to get out of here..." spoke Elsa. For a moment, the prince had forgotten her as he had been so lost in thought. He blinked, but the dizziness didn't go away. "When was the last time you slept?" commented the queen when she noticed the dark circles arround the man's eyes. The man changed in to the green-purple clothing of the guard, as the cold began to affect him, and the injury.

"uh... three days ago?" The man's eyes locked once again with the queen's and immediately wished he hadn't. Big ice blue eyes... It was as if he could get lost in it. Hans coughed his throat and averted his eyes. "Yes, it has to be something like that."

"You need to rest"

Again the prince felt his heart go faster. No one had ever been...worried about him, and it felt strange and unreal. What did she have to gain with hi- He shook his head. No. She had nothing to gain if he rested. She was now at her most vulnerable. With the coup d'état, it was hard to tell who was still loyal to the Ardellian royal family and who wasn't. Her sister was in danger, possibly even dead by now -Hans groaned. He should really tell her as soon as possible- And her Kingdom was dying. Her people were practically screaming for the Queen's head. She was completely dependent on him, and had no hidden agenda. God damn did it infuriate him! Why was she this way?! She was just like Anna. Innocent, but harsher like the ice she could make. Why did she care about what happened to him? She was... well, good, and kind... and he... Hans growled. "I don't need rest" snapped the prince. "Your safety is more important." The last sentence had come out too naturally, too emotional and his anger rose even further. He gripped his sword tighter and practically begged for a guard to attack him so he could take his anger out.

"Why would you care what happened to me?" whispered the queen as they went carefully out of the dungeons. No guards were present and they quickly went further. "I'am a monster..."

"No you're not." answered the prince. It somehow pained him to see her so sad, like a bird who had broken its wing. "What happened at the coronation... We shouldn't have pushed you so far."

"But you didn't know, neither of you didn't know. I should have controlled it better."

"Anna told me you shut her out for 13 years... I presume that was-" He hastily pulled her out of sight when a patrolling guard came their way. Yes. He saw it on her face. My god! 13 years in isolation to protect her sister and kingdom! When the guard passed, they came out of their hiding place.

"My Sister Anna... Is she alright?" asked Elsa when she remembered the prince mentionning her.

"No." Better to break it harshly then the soft way, his mother always said. Like pulling a plaster from a wound so to speak. "She told me that you struck her heart, and she begged me to get you to her in order to revoke the curse."

"The head can be persuaded...but the heart is not so easily changed." Gran Pabbie's words rung inside Elsa's head.

"Oh no!" New tears began to flow down her face and she couldn't stand up anymore. "Anna..." sobbed the queen. She was dying because of her!

"We need to get moving." said the prince. He ticked his foot on the wooden floor as his patience wore off. "Get up." The queen didnt bulge and the sighing prince knelt beside her. "I said, Get up!"

"I can't..." wept the queen.

"Yes you can. Your sister isn't dead yet, and can still be saved. And if she is, you'll save those other people in this kingdom."

"How can you be so damn casual about 'death'?" snapped the queen angrily.

"Because, my queen, that is the only way we can move forward" snapped the prince back. "If I would just have wept and complained with Anna how unfair it is, you would have died! What are you going to do when your country is at war? Will you run away to your ice castle and leave your subjects alone? You don't solve your problems by running away, but by facing them."

"But... I don't know how to be brave.." said the queen while wiping her tears away. "I can't lead people, I can't even help them! Fear is all I know, prince Hans."

"You can only be brave if you are afraid." spoke Hans. "If you aren't afraid to die, if you aren't afraid for anything you are a fool. But don't let that fear cloud your judgement. Anna needs you. your country needs you. " I need you. But he didn't speak it out loud. For a few seconds, he waited and the queen's eyes snapped up to him. Hans smiled when he saw her determinded face, and he extended his arm which she took hold off without even thinking. The prince pulled her off the ground, and on they were. They had now reached the second floor... Anna was nearby. "So the weapon chamber... Is it close?"

"Its outside the castle, near the soldiers baracks."

Hans hummed when he could place the location. "I'll go to the weapon chamber, while you go to your sister. If we split up we-"

"No." He turned arround, surprised by her sudden change of tone. "No, we stick together. If the Duke knows, our surprise element is gone." spoke the Queen as she remembered her father's war lessons.

Hans grinned. "You are learning to think a like a Queen."

Elsa blushed from his compliment. "Thank you...I guess..." They walked on in silence, and they just wanted to turn arround a corner when- zff! zfff! zff! Hans pulled the Queen back when the arrows passed them centimeters from their heads.

"There she is, stop her!" It was the duke! Hans paled. They had already infiltrated the castle...

"Come on!" yelled Hans and he took the queen's hand to pull her with him.

"But the arrows-"

"They have crossbows, they need time to reload it!" interrupted Hans as they ran as fast as they could towards the window.

"Hans..."

"Protect your head with your arms!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Possibly"

"That's a twenty feet drop! We'll fall dead on the stones!" They were running so fast right now, that it was hard to stop. Only a few meters...

"Don't worry, the snowfall has been quite great, it will soften our landing!" I hope...

zff! zff! zff! They ran even faster now, so they wouldn't be hit by the arrows that had now been released. Elsa braced herself and she pulled her arms before her to protect her head as Hans had instructed. A surprised gasp escaped her lips when she felt the prince's warm hands on her, envelopping her like a cacoon. CRASH! As they jumped through the window, they felt the arrows ziff centimeters away from their bodies. The queen screamed along with the prince as they felt themselves become airborn for a moment. After that, Gravity catched up with them, causing their stomach to be clutched together. They screamed again when they went down, like a child down a slide at blinding speed. Both breathed heavily when they reached the ground and when the stress wore off, they burst into laughter.

"That..." hiccuped Elsa. "That was fun"

"You should have seen the Duke's face" gniffled Hans. He had turned arround when they had launched themselves out of the window, so he was protected with his back. In that moment, he had seen the duke's baffled inraged face. The prince laughed again.

"I'm sure it was a very amusing" smiled Elsa. "Your majesty!" imitated the queen, causing the prince to laugh even harder. "I'm dancing like an agile peacock, with the face of a monkey, I'll fly!'" Both snickered, but when the laughing stopped, they realized again how close they were.

Elsa swallowed. How was it that she could laugh with this man and feel safe with him? Her powers weren't freaking out as had happened her sister or father... and yet, when they walked hand in hand, she didn't hurt him... When Elsa looked up from her hands back to the prince's face, she tilted her head away when the prince's face was suddenly way closer to her. After willing her heartbeat down, she slowly leaned in. She didn't know who did it first, perhaps they both leaned in at the same time...

Their lips were mere inches apart, when they heard the Duke scream out of the window. "Get her!" Both pulled apart, with red cheeks from embarrassement.

"We need to go.." said the prince hoarshly as he helped her up. "Is there another way to reach Anna from here?"

"Past the servants doorway" remembered the queen. Both began to run but when they saw soldiers come their way with their swords drawn, they skidded to a halt. 10... 15...20...no, 55! And more were still coming out the doors... Hans quickly took out his sword along with his knife. They won't touch her, not while he still stood.

"GUARDS, TO YOUR QUEEN!" roared Elsa to whoever was still loyal to her. Elsa turned arround to see a few soldiers come their way. But unlike the others, their hostility wasn't for her, but for the soldiers on the other side. She counted 30. It wasn't enough...

The traitor-soldiers came closer, secure of their victory. Kai had appointed them for the queen's coronation, since there hadn't been enough to guard and keep the people at a distance. Thanks to her late father, he had also reduced the soldiers during Elsa's isolation years, even the loyal ones. And now, the decision of King Agdarr would cost his eldest daughter her life...

The few soldiers and Hans stationed themselves arround the Queen, a living barrier of flesh and bones.

"Formation!" yelled the commander of the traitor-soldiers. The soldiers pulled their shields up and marched forward. It was an old roman technique: Their spears sticked out in order to slice into the flesh of their enemies. Then, the spears would withdraw, the shields would 'open' and the swordmen would come out. They would withdraw behind the shields as quickly as possible, and the whole process began anew with the soldiers marching forward.

Soon, Guards from Elsa's side began to get stabbed by spears. Some were dead immediately, others were wounded in the stomach or knee. The shields went back, and Hans sliced the first men down. Immediately, he wanted to go forward to get the second man, but he refrained. He couldn't step out of line...it would leave the queen unprotected... The shields returned to normal place, and Hans hissed when he felt a spear in his stomach. It wasn't lethal, but it made him lose a lot of blood. He quickly cut the sharp edge off, and pulled the spear to him, causing the soldier to be smashed against the shield and cause chaos in the formation.

It gave them a short respite... Hans breathed heavily. Even in this cold weather, sweat began to form on his brow from the fighting. Alright... Hans braced himself. Round two...  
\---

"So... what happened to your kiss?" asked Olaf to a shivering Anna. He didn't like silence; always so akward and uncomfortable...

"I was wrong, Olaf... we all were. There is no cure for this" and she took a braid of white hair to emphasize further.

"But we ran all the way back here..." said the snowman saddened. The snowman's face became serious again. "We are not giving up on finding an act of true love to save you!... Do you have any ideas?"

Anna chuckled, despite the cold. "I'm completely out of ideas, I'm afraid..." The princess looked up to see Olaf melt near the fire. "Olaf, you're melting!"

"Some people are worth melting for" smiled the snowman to his friend. When the heat melted a part of his face, he quickly held it up. "Just maybe not right this second!" Suddenly the window clattered open from the strong wind and Anna shuddered.

"Don't worry Anna, I got it" said Kristoff quickly. The man frowned when he heard the chilling noise of metal against metal and he looked down to see the fight below in the courtyard. "O God! Anna! Your sister is down there with Hans!"

"She is?" Anna forced herself back on her knees. "Kristoff, what's happening out there?!" Even from her place at the fire, she could hear the sounds of struggling and screams. Before the man could answer, they heard noises at the door. Soldiers were trying to get in! "Kristoff?!" The Ice harvester quickly pulled the princess behind his back and took out his axe to defend them both.

After another bounce against the door, it went down and the soldiers entered, with the Duke of Weaselton in front. "Your majesty..." smirked the old man. "Forgive me for your door. I'll repear it off course..."

"What do you want?" As she spoke, she could feel the frost bite on her skin.

"To give Arendelle to me.. Your sister has cursed this land and put you to death!" the duke nodded to the white snowflakes that began to appear on her forehead and cheeks.

"That gives you no right to claim this country for your own!" growled Anna. She could barely stand now, and it was only thanks to Kristoff's arms that she didn't fall down from exhaustion. "Where is my sister? What have you done to her?" The Duke didn't answer and simply raised his hand. Immediately his two guards came forward to take the princess, but they were met with the bulky Ice harvester.

It wasn't much of a fight. The duke's assassins were trained well, and even with his strength the ice harvester couldn't take two men at the same time. Soon, he was forced on his knees, with his hands behind his back.

"Say to the people of Arendelle that they have to obey me."

"Anna don't- aaah!" Kristoff screamed when one of the guards twisted his arm in an uncomfortable angle.

Anna swallowed. "You swear. Swear that no-one will get harmed if I agree."

"I promise" spoke the man.

"Then I consent." breathed Anna out. Even breathing had become painful now and to her horror she could see her own cloudy breath in the warm room. She didn't have much time...

The Duke waved his hands again, and Anna gasped when she was taken forcefully from her chair, practically dragged down the ground. "What- let me go! I'm your princess, you -" another coughing fit came over her and a blinding pain in her chest stopped her from talking further. Her heart... She felt it pumping down blood in her veins, but at an excillerating rate, as if it knew that the end was near...

"You gave me full authority, you don't give any orders anymore princess" smirked the old man.

"Let her go you bastards!" screamed the Ice harvester enraged by the guards treatment of the princess. The man screamed when one of the guards punched him in the face and blood began to drip on the ground... the man groaned. His nose...

Both te princess and the ice harvester were dragged out of the library, while squirming and cursing the men who held them hostage.

"uh, guys?" Olaf, who had been present, had stayed quiet during the whole scene. It had been too much to take in for the little simple minded snowman to comprehend what was going on. "Guys wait for me!" The little snow creature waggled behind, powerless to aid his friends...  
\----

There were only 17 of them left against 76, and their numbers were dwindling at a rapid pace. Elsa saw another man fall down and she looked arround to see Hans fighting an opponent off. The queen's eyes widened when she saw another man come towards the prince in order to stab him amidst the chaos. NO! Elsa reacted without thinking and she threw a self made spike into the man's neck, causing him to drop dead on already huge pile of bodies. Some fell by getting stabbed, others were simply overrun and trampled by feet.

"Fall back!" screamed Hans as he fought on. "Close the gaps, close them!" He couldn't see properly anymore: the blood and grime dripped from his face into his eyes and mouth. Death... so many death...

"WITHDRAW!" Suddenly the traitor-soldiers stopped advancing on the slim group of survivors and everyone looked up to see the Duke at the shattered balcony. "Queen Elsa, just like you, I don't want to have any more blood on my hands. Surrender, stop this winter, and perhaps I'll let you live!"

Elsa scowled. "Lord Duke, I have tried, but I can't stop it. I have begged before, and I do so again: Let me go so I can flee where the winter won't torment my people any longer."

"You think I'll fall for your words, Witch-Queen?" yelled the Duke angrily. "Fine, It seems you leave me no other choice..." A feminine voice screamed out and Elsa's eyes went wide as saucers. Anna?! O god, what have I done to you?! The queen's lip trembled when she saw Anna's pale face and white hair. the princess screamed even louder when she felt a dagger against her throat by the Duke. Thanks to her Frozen Heart, it was difficult for her to revolt against him. "Lay down your weapons, or your sister dies!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the Ice Queen for an answer.

"Drop your weapons!" commanded the Queen. "Now!" Hans and his men obeyed with reluctance and did as she told. Immediately, the soldiers came forward to take everyone hostage and forced them to kneel. With the queen however they were more careful, and kept their spears against her fragile body. Slowly the Duke walked to her. "I did as promised. Where is my sister?"

"She is back safe and sound inside the castle Witch, Far away from your sorcery. This country will soon no longer suffer from you, I guarantee that."

"You are letting me go?!" Elsa felt for a moment relief wash over her. "Lord Duke, If I may, I want to see my sister. She's very ill, and I want to be with her in her last moments-"

The Duke chuckled. "I believe you misunderstood me, Witch-Queen. I'm not letting you go... you will get shot by a bataljon at the square." Elsa's face went pale, while Hans' became as red as his hair from rage. "As for your followers and that prince of yours, they will get hanged."

"My lord... Prince Hans is on a diplomatic mission. If you do this, you'll risk the Southern Isles as an enemy." spoke Elsa quickly.

"Hmmm... you are right. " mumbled the Duke as his eyes travelled to the angry man. "He'll be in the dungeon, untill the weather is back to normal. Then, he'll be shipped back home." The guards picked the struggling man up from the ground and began to drag him away. "That is, if he doesn't cause any trouble."

Elsa didn't listen anymore as her focus was entirely for the prince who was now dragged away. Hans... Elsa took instinctively a step forward when the Prince came into her reach, but the guards noticed it. They both tugged the two struggling royals away from one another. Their hands that nearly touched one another, were seperated as the distance between them grew.

Elsa looked behind her untill she couldn't see anymore, as she was forced to walk to the square. The young queen swallowed when she saw the men ready the bajonets. Would it hurt? dying? She would do it gladly for her people and her sister... but she couldn't help but feel afraid for the unknown. "The only way to be brave is to be afraid..." echoed Hans' voice. Elsa took a deep breath and straightened her posture like her father had taught her.  
\---

Red hot anger rose in the prince's veins as he was dragged away. And oh, yes, was he angry! He now knew why he cared so much for her, why he wanted to protect her. He was always been able to manipulate other's peoples desires and wishes to his hand, but not her. That she had questioned him at the coronation ball had infuriated him, but had also amused him. No-one ever had ever done that, besides his brothers off course. Most ladies, Duchesses and Queens alike, were sliming for his hand and agreed with everything that he said. But not her. Hans felt a smile come up his lips. She told straight what she thought, what she felt. He didn't have to worry about what she would want, because she had already told him this out loud. It freed him of his own lies, of his own manipulation, and it made him a better man, somehow. That didn't mean she had her heart wide open like Anna though.

And he understand perfectly why.

Just like her, he had been pulling up masks for protection. Politics were hard and merciless and if you cared too much, you wouldn't be able to survive. Conceal don't feel, put on a show.. make one wrong move and everyone will know. They both have been trained and were met with expectations from their parents. Be the good child you always have to be...

Just like her, he knew the depression and the loneliness of Isolation. Oh, he had his brothers and servants. But even in a crowd of people you could feel isolated from everyone. Marriage for love? what was that? Alliances had to be made, and you had no saying in what you wanted. "Get to Arendelle, and woo one of the sisters."

"Elsa was preferable off course..." And she was in every single way. But he had been afraid to approach her, because he wasn't worthy of her. He still wasn't. And that's why he couldn't allow this. A damn saint she was! He didn't deserve her kindness of her sacrifice! Neither did her kingdom, because she was too good, too unselfish for this world.

Hans tensed again his muscles up to try and free himself but they had an iron grip on him. Wait... the small doorway... The prince grinned. The small space would help him.. Again the adrenaline came up to help him through the upcoming fight. And...now! Hans smashed his head against one of the guards, causing him to smash against the stone wall and lose concious. Immediately after, the prince shoved the other guard against the other wall. With his grip loosened from the first guard that he knocked unconcious, the prince used his hand to smash the second guard's head a second time into the stone. CLANG! The man's eyes rolled and he slumped down too. Well, buddy you are lucky for having your helmet on, mused the prince for a moment. He turned arround when he saw the second guard launch himself to him!

CLANG! the prince blinked surprised when he saw the man slump down on the ground... by a frying pan?!

"Yeah, I know" smiled the brunette girl to the Southern Prince. "Go on, get to the queen already!"

"But.. Princess Anna..."

"Don't worry sideburns, they are already here" Hans turned arround to see a black-haired man support Anna on one side, with Kristoff on the other.

"Hans..." mumbled Anna. God, it was as if he had come out of a grave! His face was full of blood and dirt, and his hair was damp from sweat. His uniform wasn't any better; it was supposed to be Ardellian-green, but now it had become more brown-like from the red copper blood. "God, are you alright?"

"Most blood isn't mine, don't worry." Hans' eyes travelled back to the black-haired man. "Thank you...?" He let the sentence linger to ask him his name.

"I'm Eugene Fitzherbert, but that's quite a mouthful, so just Flynn Rider is okay. And this is my wife Rapunzel. "

Hans' eyes widened. "Wait you were the Lost princess of Corona right? And didn't you have blonde hair?" asked the man puzzled when he saw the brunette looks. He had travelled to Corona once, and had seen the mozaiek of her parents and her as a blonde baby...

"Yeah, well, It was cut off and-"

"Guys!"

Everyone's attention turned back to the dying princess."I'd love to chit-chat and all, but I'm having a time limit..."

"Indeed" spoke Hans a bit guilty. His enthousiasm on meeting the Coronian Princess had carried him away for a moment.

Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Flynn's head. "Rapunzel, can't you heal her with your tears?"

"I tried when you were taking those guards out." spoke the girl exhausted. "It didn't work either, I fear that the only way to cure her is as the Trolls sai-" Eugene raised his hand to indicate to be quiet. They could hear the stumping steps of the guards descend from the stairs.

"Alright...we'll hold them off, just get to the queen." spoke the former thief as he took out a sword from one of the fallen guards.

Another spasm went through Anna's body and Kristoff quickly took her in his arms. But when the Ice harvester wanted to go into another direction then the courtyard, Anna squirmed. "No...Kristoff.. My sister... Elsa, where is she?!" Another painful wave came over her, and she felt her limbs go stiff from the cold. The blood didn't get enough space anymore to pass through her veins and god did it hurt!

"Anna your sister..." Hans stopped mid-sentence. Should he tell her, and cause her even more pain?

"She what?" snapped the girl. Being ice cold or not, her eyes hadn't lost their fire.

"She's about to get shot on the square" said Hans with a dry throat as he ran on with Kristoff carrying Anna.

"What?" Anna's eyes re-opened in shock. "No, I won't allow that! If I can get there, I can convince the people that my sister is not a monster!"

"Anna you are not strong en-" Kristoff shut his mouth when he saw Anna's blazing eyes.

"I don't freaking care!" screamed The princess. "Even if I have to crawl my way to her, I will not see her die because of my fault!"

The two men didn't want to deny her last wish and ran on, out of the castle, begging, hoping that they weren't too late...  
\----

"People of Arendelle!" the Duke's chirping voice went loud and far. "Here in sight of god and men, I, Duke of Weaselton, appointed Regent by Princess Anna, sentence Queen Elsa to death!" While he spoke Elsa's arms were roughly bound arround a wooden pole, so she wouldn't escape.

"Where is prince Hans?" cried one commoner out. "He was appointed by the princess before! What happened to him?"

The Duke scowled. "Prince Hans tried to help the Queen escape. Thanks to his royal blood, he will be spared from being hanged, but will remain in the dungeon untill the Winter has been resolved"

This caused murmurs to go arround the crowd. The prince had taken good care of them during Princess Anna's absence. To hear that he was put in prison, made many uncomfortable. "What does the princess say about this?' cried another commoner out. They all heard of the engagement between the prince and their princess, and many had approved their union together. It was like a fairy tale to them: The dashing kind prince, sweeping their princess away... It sure made everyone wild from excitement!

"Princess Anna cannot be here at this moment, since Queen Elsa made sure she wouldn't survive" said the Duke misschieviously. Another shock went through the crowd. They adored the princess's ground she stood on. To hear that the queen would do such a thing to their beloved princess, made the crowd turn their anger immediately against her.

"You monster!"

"I hope you burn in hell for what you did!"

The angry crowd wanted to get to the queen, and they would have acchieved their goal, if the guards hadn't roughly kept them back. Tears prickled Elsa's eyes as she heard the insults from her own people.

"Queen Elsa. Would you like to speak a final word?" spoke the Duke.

After taking a deep breath, Elsa re-opened her eyes and looked to the people who had gathered to see her death. "I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to cause you all so much pain, and I know that a simple sorry cannot give your loved ones back." her eyes travelled to the Duke. "I'm done running, I'm done hiding. I want this winter to end, and if it is the only way..." Elsa took another shuddering breath. "then so be it."

Again murmurs began to arise and some were moved by the queen's words. Mostly mothers were in the last section, who's heart broke for the young maiden that was to be executed.

"She's just a woman!"

"She needs a trial!"

But their whispers were quickly killed amidst the angry people who had lost family members because of the queen.

"MAKE READY!" called the commander out. The guards obeyed automatically and made the bajonet ready to shoot. "KNEEL!" Again they did as they were told. They did it all at the same time, not one was out of sync. "TAKE AIM!"

Her breath became irregular as she saw the men point their bajonets to her and sweat began to trickle down her neck and forehead. How long untill she stopped breathing air? How long would her heart beat? She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't see when the bullets came to her. Suddenly she was aware of everything in her body and she felt insignificant. How fragile life could be, with just a few pieces of iron it would be over...  
\---

They began to run even harder when they saw the guards kneel. "Elsa!" croaked Anna as they neared the square. "No, stop! stop!" But she had no strength left in her body, let alone in her voice.

"Out of the way!" screamed Hans as he wielded his sword to scare the common people off. They screamed in fear, and immediately made a path, so they wouldn't be hurt by the sharp blade. This was the easiest part... now they had to get through the guards that blocked them from getting to the queen. "Kristoff!" He needed help if he wanted to make a breakthrough.

The ice harvester put Anna down and took out his axe.

"TAKE AIM!"

The prince and ice harvester doubled their efforts to get through. Everything seemed to go in slowmotion now. As Hans tried to fight the guards off, his eyes saw the commander opening his mouth to tell them to shoot. Elsa, no! The man was suddenly aware of something small, something white-purple, that pressed itself through the small gap that he and Kristoff had created. It took him a moment to realize it was Anna. What was she-

"FIRE!"

Kristoff too noticed what Anna was doing and he stiffened just like the prince when the girl ran in front of the bajonets. shocked screams echoed across the crowd as they saw what would happen. The dying princess had been so fast, that the equally shocked guards couldn't stop their finger from pulling the trigger.

"STOP!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

She couldn't move anymore. Not one inch. The pain exploded in her chest and all she knew was a cold so harsh, it burned her. She opened her mouth to scream from the pain when everything turned black.

Elsa had heard the shots and instinctively she winced waiting for the bullets to take her life... Nothing. The queen waited another five seconds, before realizing the people were screaming and sobbing. Was she already dead? She slowly opened her eyes and immediately wished she could scratch them out. "Anna!" The flood of emotions caused the rope arround her arms to shatter. She immediately ran to her frozen sister, who's arms stood wide apart to shield her older sibling from harm. "No... Anna..." A sob escaped her lips as she saw her sisters face, frozen forever in a silent agonizing scream. With trembling hands, the queen touched her younger sibling's face and broke down completely.

No... Kristoff let himself fall on the ground, as he was utterly empty inside. She was gone. dead.

The square had become so quiet you could hear a spilt fall on the ground. But then, something seemed to change in the frozen body. At first it wasn't noticeable, but as it began to spread further, and further, gasps came from the astonished people. Hans, who looked up, saw the frost dissappear arround the princess and he quickly tapped Kristoff. "Kristoff..." whispered the prince amazed.

"What?" cried Kristoff with puffy red eyes.

"Kristoff look up!" Now, the man looked up and he too gasped when he saw Anna thaw out completely.

The young princess blinked suprised and as the last frost dissappeared from her feet, she stumbled slightly from regaining her normal stance. Her movement caused Elsa to look up."Anna..." How... the queen looked up and down to ensure it was really her sister.

"Oh Elsa!" The two sisters embraced one another and the crowd cheered.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" whispered Elsa as she held her sisters hands as tightly as she could.

"I love you..."

Olaf, who had finally made it to the scene with his small tiny legs, gasped as he realized something. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Elsa thought on the phrase and then it suddenly hit her. "Love will thaw..." The queen grinned when the solution hit her. "Love!"

Anna looked confused to her sister. "Elsa?" She saw her sister wave her hands, and she gasped when she saw green grass return.

The cheers - or rather, the screams- became even louder now as Summer returned. The joy was simply intoxicating and made everyone simply drunk from it. It was as if it was christmas, or as if a War had ended. Words could not simply describe what everyone felt. With a last wave of her hands, the queen let the gigantic snowflake dissappear from the sky, and everyone erupted into an applause.

"I knew you could do it!" laughed Anna as she held her sister by her arm. Elsa grinned so hard that it actually hurt her face. "uhm... Elsa, If I may.. excuse myself for a minute?" The crowd's applause died out softly and everyone looked expectantly to the princess. The princess ran to the crowd and returned with Kristoff in her hand. Murmurs of surprise came from the people of Arendelle. Wasn't she with the prince?

"I...uhm... I want you to meet Kristoff Bjorgmann. He helped me during my journey and without him, I simply wouldn't have made it with my two left legs" The crowd laughed at her joke and Anna turned her attention back to her sister. "I would like to have your blessing..."

Elsa paled. Was she going to ask for marriage?! She had already given her opinion on the matter! Hadn't she listened to anything she said?!

"So I can court him." finished Anna quickly before Elsa could set off another tantrum about marriage.

Oh. Elsa sighed relieved. Thank god! The young queen glanced to Kristoff. He seemed a good honest man... "I give you my blessing" smiled the queen. Anna squealed and took her into a crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" the princess was jumping up and down from excitement, as was the crowd. And they screamed even louder when Anna kissed the man on the mouth.

Hans smiled as he saw the two kiss, but his smile wavered when another wave of dizziness came over him. "Ah..." Hans looked down to his stomach wound. He had forgotten about that... Sweat began to appear on the man's face and the color dissappeared from his face.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked one of the men who noticed the sickly color of the prince's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." spoke Hans as he walked to the queen. "Everything is alright. Everything is quite alr-" before he could take another step, he prince's eyes rolled away and he fell like a ragg doll on the ground.

\---  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Elsa was preferable off course..."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Lucky you it is just me."

"Princess Anna left me in charge!"

"Oh Hans... if only there was someone out there who loved you..."

He didn't know what was real anymore. Events swirled out of order in his mind, just like his body did. It was as if he stood on fire. He sure imagined he would be a pile of ashes right now.

"Hans... can you hear me?"

Elsa? Hans felt something against his arm that seemed to cease the consuming fire. It wasn't cool; that had lost its meaning for him. She softened the pain a bit. But then she went away, the fire returned and he wanted to scream for her return.

"-unzel can't you heal-"

"His wound ...if his blood loss is too h-"

The darkness took him again before he could take out more. The fire however didn't stop and kept him even in his most comateuse state aware of its pain. He burned, he died, and burned again. Often he could feel light fingers trace his arm or cheek or forehead, and he counted the time untill he could feel them again. Burning, dying, burning again. Day after month after year...  
\---

"Elsa, you need to rest." spoke Anna worried to her sister. She hadn't moved from the spot ever since Hans had been brought there. to help the prince's body temperature down, Elsa kept recooling the blankets as the doctor had recommended.

"I can't leave him. If something would happen to him while I'm gone-"

"Then I'll let you know. Hans wouldn't want you to be so exhausted." said Anna as she shook her sister's shoulder amiably. "He needs you at your best." It had been 5 days since Hans' sudden collapse and still, the prince hadn't woken up. "Come on, get to bed... I promise I'll wake you right away if something happens" promised the princess to her sister. Elsa glanced to the prince one more time before turning back to her sister, who kindly dragged her away. When Anna made sure Elsa was asleep, she went back to Hans' room, to see Rapunzel with him. "And?"

"Still the same..." spoke the Coronian princess. "My healing powers can do wonders, but they can't heal everything."

Anna frowned. "I heard that Eugene had been stabbed too in the stomach? Why doesn't it apply here?"

"From what I can guess, it is exhaustion, stress and the great blood loss that caused him to collapse. Combined with the sudden change from Summer to Winter, he didn't have time to adapt to the cold, and weakened his body." reasoned the princess as she switched the blankets to cool the prince's fever down. "When Eugene got... stabbed" Her voice trembled a bit when she remembered that scene again. "I managed to heal him because it was within seconds. With Hans... he carried the wound for about what? 20 minutes?" The princess shook her head. "I could heal his wound and stop it from infection, but I can't just magically let blood appear out of thin air."

"I know.." shushed Anna the princess. "I know you idid everything you could." Rapunzel smiled weakly and she dissappeared out of the room so she couild get some rest. This left Anna now alone. The princess shifted uncomfortably. Should she talk to him? It seemed kinda silly... But Kristoff did it all the time, so perhaps she could try it too. "I hope you get better soon for my sister's sake. She's quite worried about you. We all are."

"ugh..."

Anna's face snapped up when she saw the prince's eyes flicker. "Hans?" But then she saw the prince's eyes close again, lost in the high fever. Nevertheless, the princess smiled. That he had woken up, if only for a few seconds, gave her hope that he would make it.  
\---

The fire diminished in heat and now he could feel his body. Again, he tried to open his eyes, and noticed he wasn't sensitive to the light anymore. A peeping rasping sound came out of his throat when he tried to cough the drought away. Water... He moved his head, and saw a filled glass nearby. After some fuddling with his several blankets (he was wrapped in like a baby!) he managed to free his hands. When he leaned to take the glass a wave of dizziness came over him. The thirst won and the prince bit away the pain. Almost... almost... He took hold of it and he sighed when he felt the cool glass. His arm however didn't want to cooperate and the glass nearly fell on the ground, if someone didn't take the glass in time.

"Careful..." Hans sunk back on his bed, already exhausted by the mere action and he glanced up to see the queen. "Now, don't swallow too much alright?" He forgot her advice immediately when he felt glass against his lips. water! cool, soft water! The prince could barely breathe as he wanted to drink the whole glass in one gulp. more... please more...

The prince coughed when he swallowed too much and Elsa put the glass back on the table. "I told you, not to swallow too much!" scowled the queen like a mother would do to a child.

"Can...jugh..." God, he couldn't even speak anymore! The queen however seemed to know what he wanted and again she put the water to his lips. This time, the prince drunk at a slower pace and he sighed contently. "Thank you..." His mind went clearer now. "How long was I out?"

"8 days."

8 days?! The prince shot up, but immediately regretted it as the dizziness made his vision swim. "What? What happened? Where is the Duke?"

"The Duke is in prison don't worry." spoke the queen as she held the prince down on his bed. "When the ships are repaired, he will be shipped back home to get a trial in his own country."

"Ah..." sighed the prince relieved. "Good." The silence stayed and he suddenly noticed her hands on him. It felt strange as if- Hans blushed when he realized he had no shirt on. "Uhm... your majesty..." He saw Elsa's confused eyes and he blushed even harder. How could he possibly say this without... well making her uncomfortable? His eyes averted hers and he immediately wished he hadn't. With her hanging over him it had created a bit more of her cleavage then normally.

Elsa first didn't get why he was suddenly so uncomfortable when she realized she touched him in a very inappropiate manner. She immediately put her hands back as if she had burned herself and she too felt her cheeks redden.

"I'm terribly sorry, Prince Hans. It wasn't my intention to be so... inappropiate" coughed Elsa.

Again the silence stayed, and Hans immediately asked a question in order to get rid of the akwardance. "So, how's Anna?"

Elsa blinked surprised, but answered immediately"Good... she has bought Kristoff a new sled... Just don't say anything to him" added the queen quickly. "It is meant to be a surprise. I fear that if you spoil it you will get a broken nose."

Hans hummed but frowned at the last sentence."Hold on... broken nose?"

Confusion came over the queen but then realized he didn't know yet. "Anna punched the Duke in the face after you collapsed."

Hans grinned as he imagined the scene. "I wish I could have seen it." Both smiled to one another, and Elsa opened her mouth again when Gerda came in.

"Your highness? the dignitaries wanted to meet you at the Council." The old servant then saw the awake patient. "Shall I make a meal for you, sire?" asked the old servant motherly.

"That would be lovely" smiled Hans as he felt his stomach growl in agreement.

"I'm afraid I must leave you" spoke the queen with a hint of dissappointment. "If you need something, my servants will attend you."

"Thank you, your majesty."

In the course of the days, the prince slowly began to recover and everyone came to visit him - but none as often as the queen did. After a long day, the queen ached for someone to understand her struggles with the afternath of the Freeze, her council members and the politics. Hans often gave her genuinely advice and soon, the formality dissappeared.

It didn't take long for the servants to notice the prince and queen growing to one another, and soon the halls gossiped about the two.

Hans couldn't help but feel a weight on him. It took him a long time to figure out what exactly bothered him when he was near the queen. And one day, it hit him. Guilt. He felt guilty for being so close with her, while his plans were to initially kill her. It ate at him, nearly drove him mad, and he knew he had to tell her. Even if it meant she would hate him. But he was so cowardly as to wait untill his last day in Arendelle...

And so he was waiting outside the Council chamber. His head snapped up when he saw the dignitaries come out. Apparently the queen had managed to found a solution for them to go back home... When the prince and Queen saw one another, their eyes lit up.

"Your majesty" The prince bowed when he saw her.

"Prince Hans" nodded Elsa. She accepted his arm and they walked outside to the docks. "Judging by your face, there is something bothering you."

Hans smiled weakly at her comment, but stayed silent for a few more minutes to gather his courage. From a distance, he saw Anna showing Kristoff his new sled. "I... I need to confess something..." And so, he began to tell everything about his brothers, their plans, about him wooing Anna, his desire to become King and that he nearly wanted to kill her for it. Hans took a deep breath when everything was said, waiting for her to snap and turn him into a frozen popsicle.

"I knew."

Hans' eyes flew open and he nearly hurt his neck when he turned to the queen. "What?"

Elsa smiled. "Two can play the Game, Prince Hans. I had my suspicions during the Coronation ball and... I was curious." Elsa chuckled softly. "I decided to test you."

"Test me?" Hans shook his head. "When?" The prince narrowed his eyes. "Was that why you revealed your powers?" Theorized the man. " If you knew, why didn't you expose me then? Why not throw me in the dungeon?"

"To answer your first question... No, my powers went out of control because of the dispute between me and my sister. Your test was during the fight at the ice palace."

Hans frowned to recall the memory.

"I have to admit, I did get..." Elsa looked to her hands. "Well, too far in my anger. I still have to thank you for snapping me out of it." said the queen. "But I degress. Remember that weaselton guard who lifted his bow? I saw it."

Hans narrowed his eyes in sheer amusement and disbelief. She had beat him at his own Game...

"I could have easily immobilized him, but I decided to see what you would do... and you chose to save me." pondered the queen. "It caught me genuinely by surprise. You had the chance to get rid of me with the Council, yet you spared my life. You could have let those two guards suffocate me, and you didn't let them. Even during the battle against those traitors-" Elsa gritted her teeth in rage when she thought of those men. " You could have easily turned arround and stabbed me. Yet you didn't." The queen looked back to the prince.

"I was too weak to do it" said the prince angrily to himself. "I'm a coward, not a hero."

"No. You were strong enough not to do it." corrected the queen as she turned the prince's head to her. "Stop putting yourself down, Hans"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you do!" interrupted the queen angrily as she gripped his hand. "A bad ruler wouldn't help my people with food and warmth. A bad ruler wouldn't care about the consequences of what he did. You are a good person... you just need to see it. If I can see it, If the people here can see it... why not you?"

Hans pulled her hand away. "Forgive me your majesty, but I have to excuse myself." The prince bowed and wanted to leave, when Elsa's cold voice stopped him mid-track.

"I didn't give you permission to leave, prince Hans."

The man turned arround, to see Elsa waving an letter. "There is a message for you." The prince slowly outrolled the letter and began to read. The man blinked multiple times before reading it again. No. That's not possible... "Elsa...I..." The prince opened his mouth but no sound came.

"Gongratulations, Admiral Westerguard. You are now the Southern Isles' ambassador for my Kingdom." smiled Elsa. "I traded letters with your mother, and she was quite enthousiastic, to put it mildly. She often spoke about you getting... an opportunity. You'll be responsible for training my troops and the newly established trade relation between our two countries." Elsa looked worriedly to the prince, who hadn't said a word through all of this. "I... do you like it?" Meanwhile, Kai came by to give a book full of trade proposals at one of the crewmen.

"Like it?" The prince' snapped out of his shock. " I love it!" The queen squealed when the prince took her up and swirled her arround. The man was so exstatic in fact that he kissed her on the cheek when he put her down. Elsa blushed from the sudden portrayal of affection and Hans's eyes went wide from what he had done. "I... uhm..." coughed the prince. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome" smiled Elsa. Just then the bells began to ring. "Oh..." It was almost noon, and Hans' ship would depart shortly.

"I'll make sure my mother receives your trade proposal, and I come back as soon as I can." Hans took her hand and pressed a kiss on it. Elsa rolled her eyes at his overdramatic gesture, but she was touched nonetheless. "I fear this is farewell for now, my queen." She watched on as the prince went on board of the ship, screaming to his men to cut the ropes and set the sails. She saw the prince look back, and she waved untill she couldn't see the ship anymore.

"Elsa? Are you coming?" yelled her sister excited.

"Off course, Anna!"  
\---

She looked arround to her subjects and yelled. "Are you ready?!"

Everyone clapped in excitement and Elsa stumped her foot on the ground, making the stone floor covered in ice. After that, the queen let snowflakes descend down the townspeople, who looked in amazement to the little spectacle.

Anna slowly managed to get to Elsa, wobbling slightly as she tried to keep her balance. Elsa catched her before she could fall over. "I like the open gates."

"And we are never closing them again" smiled Elsa back. She waved her hands, and ice skates appeared arround her sister's feet.

"Oh Elsa, they are beautiful, but you know I don't ska-"

"Come on!" Elsa grabbed her sisters arms and helped her foward.

"I got it I got it!" screamed Anna as she seemed to stay upright. "Oh no, I don't got it!"

"Hey guys!" Olaf quickly helped Anna up. "Come on, slide and skidding, and slide and skidding..."

The two sisters skated on happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's how I always imagined Frozen to end: With Elsa and Hans ending up as a possible couple. I didn't let them end up 'together-together' but it is already insinuated. :)
> 
> Leave comments, and tell me what you liked (or didn't like) about the story!


End file.
